Edward's broken heart
by mistress twigsalot
Summary: Edward's heart has just been broken after finding out about a dreadful secret his father has been hiding from him for years. who will save him from his deep depression?
1. Chapter 1

One day I was walking down the street when Edward Cullen came running from the bushes. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed excitedly. "I came to find out who I am" he said with his handsome voice. "Don't you already know" I asked quietly. "No I just found out that my father lied to me and that I fell into his lap half dead one day" I gasped at his reply shocked at what his father had done. "What are you going to do?" I asked him. His only reply was to jump into a tree, and with his vampire speed, ran away. I stood still for a few moments before I started walking towards the forest. I knew Edward would be there he always went there after something bad happened, like when Bella died. Slowly I entered the woods...

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the clearing. Looking around I spotted Edward immediately, he was sitting on a patch of grass in front of the river, staring into its murky brown depths. I took a deep breath then started walking towards his unmoving form. I had only taken a few steps before he said "Li-sah your here" "what did you expect" I asked quietly "I EXPECTED THE TRUTH, BUT NOOO MY FATHER HAD TO LIE TO ME ABOUT MY PAST. I JUST WANT THE TRUTH" I was starting to get the feeling that Edward was getting kind of upset so I decided to calm him down. I continued walking until I reached his back, I then knelt down and started giving him a backrub. When I decided that he was calm enough I reached down into my soul and pulled on my power and within a few seconds we were in his room.

I then tucked him into bed and started telling him a story to calm him. I was good a making up stories I was a natural in fact I have been asked many times to write a story for the young ones at the local school, but I am much too busy taking care of Edward. By the time I was finished with my story Edward was fast asleep leaving Edward in his room I walked down to the kitchen and made myself a snack.

I had just finished eating my snack when Carlisle was home, he walked into the living room, where I had been eating and asked "is Edward alright?, he ran off before I could tell him everything" I quickly explained everything to him and asked him to tell me how Edward was found "well" Carlisle explained "one day I was walking through a forest when I came across a body I checked his pulse and found him to be alive, but barely so I lifted him up and carried him home the whole time he was mumbling about how he had to save Harry. When I got home I realized that there was little hope so I did the only thing I could think of, I turned him. after he finished turning I found he had no memories so I took all his belongings and hid them" when he finished I noticed he was holding a box when I asked him what was in it his reply was that it held all Edward's old belongings. I opened it up and found Edward's clothes a tracksuit in yellow and black, a stick that looked a bit like a wand and a note, and I will admit my curiosity got the better of me, so I opened it and I was shocked at what it said

- Dear Cedric I hope you don't get hurt today in the challenge I don't think I could live without you as I am pregnant with your child yours always Draco-


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight and I never will.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

I stared in disbelief at the note, 'who were these people, Cedric and Draco, and why did Edward have their note in his pocket' I asked myself. I slowly turned towards Carlisle "who are they?" I asked. Carlisle stared at me with an uncertain look on his face before replying "I believe that Cedric was Edwards's old name". Hearing this I felt an uncontrollable rage rush through me, I had to kill that thing that touched my Edward and now! Carlisle realizing what the look on my face meant, ran forward and quickly reminded me that I would let the world know about us if I used my powers. It took a few moments for his words to reach me but when they did I froze. I took a deep breathe and tried to calm down. When I was calm enough I excused myself and ran straight into the forest to feed.

A few hours later I was well fed and much calmer. Entering the house I heard the telltale screams that everyone was home. Sighing I teleported into the kitchen and found everybody sitting round the table, when Esme saw me she smiled and gestured for me to take a seat between her and jasper. Teleporting my comfy lazy-boy chair from my room, I sat down. Looking from Carlisle's angry face to Edward's beautiful, Adonis-like, crying one, I knew something was wrong and it didn't take long before Alice revealed filled me in. "James didn't die in the fire like we thought he did, it turns out he survived and is now a human" she explained, when I heard this I was shocked, though I had never met James I had heard the stories from my family about how horrible he was and the fact that he was alive made me want to kill him. "How did you find out?" I asked with my musical voice. "He sent me a letter" Edward said and I could hear sadness in his Adonis like voice. The mention of a letter made me think of that note and I got nervous, "what was in that letter?" I asked trying hard to hide my fear and anger. A nervous look past Edwards face before he replied "it just said that he was alive, a human and he wanted me to turn him back into a vampire". We then spent the next few days talking about all the options we had.

On the fifth day we had come to a conclusion, Edward and I would travel to the village he was staying at and kill him. Naturally I was nervous as I had never killed anyone before, not even when I was a newborn vampire; I had always been in complete control.

I was just finishing putting on my designer heels, which matched perfectly with my navy blue mini skirt and light pink tank top, when Edward called to me that it was time to go, jumping up we started running into the forest, with our super speed. Since I was faster then Edward I had to force myself to slow down and match his pace. It was midday when we arrived at the forest surrounding the castle that James was staying at. Checking his watch Edward told me that we could have a break, so I started looking round for a good place to sit, eventually I found a dry log to sit on. I had only been sitting there for a few minutes when Edward started walking towards me with a cold look on his perfect face, he was exactly 2 feet away from me when I felt the log start moving, looking down I realised that the log wasn't a log, it was a crocodile! Calling out for Edward to help me, I couldn't do anything as the crocodile slowly slivered into the water. After 10 minutes I was fully submerged and clinging to the crocodile as it swam deeper and deeper. Slowly I felt myself get tired and the world around me get darker and darker and then I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight and I never will.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find myself lying in a pool of mud on a dry riverbank. Sitting up I felt a sharp spike of pain in my left hand. Looking down I saw a small bite mark on my pinkie. I let out a cry of despair, why did everything happen to me! I stopped moving for about 2 minutes and waited for my wound to instantaneously heal. When my finger was healed I put my hand down and felt something scaly. I jumped up and found a dead crocodile lying next to me. I knelt closer to try and find out what killed it, but as hard as I looked, even with my super eyesight, I couldn't see anything that was wrong with it. The alligator was completely normal, except for the bit of human finger in its mouth. I stood up then sat down again. Taking a deep breath I used my mind to try find the closest town, sadly I did not find taking another deep breath I started searching for the closest human. When I found one I reached deep inside my pure white innocent soul and teleported so I was a few metres away from him so he would not see my amazing powers. When I arrived, I gracefully started walking towards where he was; making sure I made as much sound as possible.

I had been walking for a few seconds when I felt someone grab my shoulder. Spinning around, I found myself staring into dazzling green eyes. Taking a step back, the man let go of my shoulder and said, in an apologetic voice "sorry, I thought you were one of those crazy mass murderers" I smiled at him and replied "that's ok, can you give me a lift home?" the man gave me a loving look and said "sure I would love to give you a ride" I laughed then tossed my blue streaked golden hair and started following him, my footsteps as light as a flying fish. Within two minutes we were at his motorbike and I had changed into some tight pink leather pants and blue and black corset top. After giving the man, whose name was Darren, a nod; we took off into the forest.

Eventually we had left the forest and were driving on the open road with the wind blowing through my silky hair and sun shining. I don't have to worry about sparkling because I have the power to control it. Sadly an accident with my real father means I can't control the tinkling noise. After an hour of driving, Darren turned to me and asked "can you hear that?" giving him my scardest look while still managing to look as if I was a cover model, I replied, in a scared but enchanting voice, "I think someone is chasing us, hurry" Darren gave me a strange look then slammed his foot on the pedal and we continued driving.

Two hours later we were outside the Cullen house. Getting out of Darren's car I gave him a kiss then asked for his number, not that I would ever cheat on Edward, just encase something happens. Darren gave me a freaked out look in reply then shouted "WHAT the HELL was THAT?" I gave him my favourite amused but sexy look that seemed to say 'I want you', then said "A kiss, I know you've wanted one ever since we met" Darren gave me his freaked out look again, before gripping his steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white then said in a tight voice "I am married with 5 children and encase you haven't realised there is a 10 year age gap between us" Darren then adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, hit the gas pedal and drove off. I sighed as I watched him drive off on his motorbike then rolled my eyes. It was so cute how he pretended he didn't like me, playing hard to get is so fun. Turning back to the house, I let my wings out and flew to my room. Once there, I got out of my tight clothes and got changed into my favourite wedding dress. The dress was a light green, the same shade as the sky, with a short skirt and long veil.

Teleporting to the bottom of the staircase, I walked down the hallway, making sure the others didn't hear my footsteps. Approaching the door, I stood still and waited for a lull in conversation. When I heard a pause I pushed the doors open and burst into the kitchen. All eyes were on me. Smiling, my dazzling and innocent smile, I announced "I have returned!!!!" my family all stood in shock for a few seconds then leapt up and jumped onto me. Luckily I have super strength so it wasn't hard to hold them up. Since they were so close I started examining their faces in search of tear tracks and I was saddened when I found none. I put them down then turned away from them. How could I look at their faces, which could show little emotion and were unable to cry, knowing none of them cared enough to cry for me? Edward walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder then leaned down and whispered in my ear "I read your mind, Li-sah and its ok they were sad that you were gone, but encase you forgot vampires cant cry" I sighed and relaxed my shoulders. I loved talking to Edward, he understood everything I was saying, it was like he could read my mind!!!


	5. Chapter 5

After my emotional return everything had gone back to normal. James was still alive, but I didn't mind that he was still alive because he was living with Jacob black. When I first found out I was angry and shocked. Jacob was like a brother to me and I at times it was rather obvious that he liked me more then that. When I calmed down, me and Alice, my best friend EVER, went to go visit them. To the meeting I wore my new clothes, tight, neon, yellow, leather mini skirt and a golden bikini top. These clothes made me look so stunning that I got stares from everyone when we walked through town. When we arrived at the border between the wolves and the vampire territories, Alice went home but I continued walking. I don't have to worry about the werewolves attacking me because I am so strong, I could kill them all with one finger. And plus I am far too beautiful for them to kill. When I got to Jacobs house him and James were sitting outside eating fried potatoes. Walking over I got my first look at James. He was handsome but nowhere near as good looking as my amazing, graceful, alluring, dazzling, Edward Cullen. Stopping in front of them they froze and started staring at me. Jacobs face was bright pink and blushing, James on the other hand had a strange look on his face, one that an ordinary person would think was disgust but I knew it was actually love. I giggled. I always find it cute when boys pretend they don't like me. We then spent 20 minutes talking about what was happening with James. By the time I left I knew that James was not allowed out of Jacobs's sight and that they had to share a room. I gave Jacob a smile filled with pity when I heard this. Imagine spending everyday with your enemy!! When I left I gave a glance back and saw that Jacob was talking to James in a harsh voice, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it was properly just him warning James to stay away from me. I get that a lot.

Two weeks later I was lying on the roof of my beach house. I bought it 250 years ago and nobody but me knew where it was. I was wearing a blue and orange bikini. The top part was blue with an orange frill around the edge and bright yellow flowers sticking out of it. The bottom part was range with yellow trim and blue flowers on it. It was one of my favourite bikinis. Stretching out I looked up at the sky with my electric blue eyes with lighting yellow streaks in them. 5 minutes later I heard a faint flapping of wings. My great knowledge of birds let me know that this bird was not a native one and was, in fact, an owl. Standing up looked at the horizon and used my super sight to spot a large barn owl flying towards me. Increasing the power of my gaze, I saw that it had a letter written on parchment stuck to its leg. When it finally reached me I grabbed it with my super speed and pulled the note off its leg. Opening it up I read the letter.

Dear Li-sah

We would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We know that you are a little older then the other first years but we do not particularly care, in fact, we would like you to go straight to the sixth year without any help or previous knowledge. We expect your reply within 2 hours. Good luck.

Dumbledore.

When I finished reading the letter I jumped up and rushed downstairs to my room. I quickly got changed out of my bikini and put on a black dress that reached mid-thigh and had lace all over the chest area. The dress was also rather tight so it showed off all my curves. I then put on my favourite lime green pumps and rushed over to my writing table. I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote on it

Dear Dumblydorr

I am so excited to get your letter and I would love to go to your school on one condition, my friends and family have to go with me.

Love Li-sah

Rolling the note into a ball, I tied it to the owl then released it. Once I had seen it fly off into the sunset, I leaped out the window and rushed over to the Cullen mansion. Once there I let out a quiet yell and waited for my family to assemble. Within seconds they were all gathered. Once they were quiet I took a deep breath and announced "I got a letter from this man Dumbledore and he has invited me to got to a school for magical people"

My family stood in stunned silence then jasper finally said "are you going to go?" I gave him an undecided look then replied "I told him I would only go if you all could" we then all sat down and waited for the reply

2 hours later the owl was knocking on the door. Jumping up I ran to the door and grabbed the note from him. I sat down and placed the owl on my knee before opening the letter with my cool sparkling fingers. Giving it a quick once over I looked up at the others, who were all gathered around me the read it aloud

"Dear Li-sah

I thought it over for about 5 seconds and without talking it over with my fellow teachers have decided that your friends are banned from not going to Hogwarts!! I hope that they will all be able to join us!!

Dumbledore.

Ps the bird I sent this with is murderous and will try to kill you within 2 seconds."

I laughed when I read the part about the bird, animals love me and I could tame them within seconds. Looking up at my family I saw looks of happiness and surprise on their faces. Jumping up, I squealed and shrieked "we're going to Hogwarts"


	6. Chapter 6

I have been struck by a terrible case of swine block, which is a mix between writers block and swine flu. Because of this I have been unable to get round to writing the new chapters. So to make it up to you here are some poems writen by everyones favourite vampire, Li-sah.

cookie to whoever can guess who she's talking about in the last poem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

**Empty**

_A poem by Li-sah_

My heart was empty

Broken and hollow

Waiting…

Waiting for you to heal it

I waited and waited

Endless tears falling

Each crack growing

Then you came

And my heart was healed

The cracks filled

And the tears gone

My heart was healthy and beating

The cold feelings long forgotten.

Then I met her

You said you loved her

Said it was true

But I knew you lied

Then the accident happened

And she was gone

Your heart was empty

Broken and hollow

But I was there to heal it.

**Perfect**

_A song by Li-sah_

_(__Chorus)_

I got perfect hair

I got a perfect smile

I make all the boys run a mile

My blond hair shines

The boys make shrines

My eyes do glimmer

Make all the girls simmer

_(__Chorus)_

I got perfect hair

I got a perfect smile

I make all the boys run a mile

My voice sounds sweet

I got other girls beat

My tears heal cuts

Makes them shut _(makes them shut)_

_(__Chorus)_

I got perfect hair

I got a perfect smile

I make all the boys run a mile

I make the girls all scream

I make the boys all dream

You got no chance against me and my lance

_(__Chorus)_

I got perfect hair

I got a perfect smile

I make all the boys run a mile

Edward is mine

He is soo damn fine

My tan is brown

You are going down

_(__Chorus)_

I got perfect hair

I got a perfect smile

I make all the boys run a mile

I make all the boys run a mile

I make all the booooooooooooooys

_(__Run a mile)_

**You**

_Another poem by Li-sah_

Your skin shimmers

It shines and glimmers

Sunlight dances on your limbs

I am enchanted

The sun bounces off you

You glitter like a stone

You skin more precious then bottled water

You make most marine animals look like fish when compared

The dirt I used to rub on myself

To make me sparkle has nothing on you

You make snails feel indigent

Disco balls inferior

You make my vocabulary

Of OVER 9000 words

Disappear

None, not even my cousin

Legolas the best elfin sculptor,

Can recreate your beauty

Your teeth sparkle

When you grin

And my dead heart pounds

With love.


	7. Shopping

I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen. But I wish I did.

Thanx 2 every1 who likes my story and stuff.

* * *

2 weeks later, after a series of letters between me and Hogwarts, we decided that instead of going to Hogwarts at the start of the school year, which was an month away, we decided we would wait until October when it would be easier to blend in.

After sending the murderous owl off with the latest letter, I decided to that I needed to inform my BFFFFFFF that I would be going away to a magic school.

I walked into the town square, my waist length, raven black hair flowing, like silk in a light breeze as it rests on a clothes line, around my shoulders. The neon green streaks glowed a green moon amongst the black sky of hair. My eyes glimmered as I approached Starbucks. The blue contrasting with the orange like flowers in the middle of the ocean. I was wearing a tight bronze Corset with pink lace that accented all of my curves. I didn't feel like wearing pants or a skirt, so I was wearing yellow pantyhose with blue underwear on top. To put it simply, I looked AH-**may-**_zing_

Walking into Starbucks, all the patrons turned to stare at my incredible beauty. I seductively strutted to the counter and whispered, my voice low and husky, "I'll have a double mocha chino with no milk or water, decaffeinated with cinnamon topping and cream" the boy nodded, his ginger hair waving around while he worked, like waving arms at a concert when I walked past. After a few insignificant moments, I had my coffee. Turning around, I started walking past the drooling boys to a table near the back where my bestie was sitting. After taking a few staeps I took a few short sniffs so I could get a whiff of what she was drinking. It was orange decaff coffee with mocha highlights. When I reached the table I gracefully sat down and cried "Lilandra! I haven't seen you in ages! How I have missed you" lilandra let out a cry of her own and said "I know, how I have missed you! We need to spend more time with each other" her golden eyes with electric blue streaks glistened with the threat of tears like a terrorist threatens to kill. Her sun like blond hair fell in graceful curls. Occasionally twirling lightly like a skirt in a light breeze. Her white t-shirt with rose red sleeves and a light pattern that looked like blood drops dancing in the rain. Her black mini-skirt fluttered slightly as I leaned forward and whispered to her "I have important news" Lilandra's stunning green eyes lit up like the moon after six days without sunlight. Leaning towards me she whispered back excitedly "OMG! You, Edward and your family are vampires who sparkle in the sun and are all going to Hogwarts." I let out a quiet squeal and shrieked "yes! I am! I can't wait" Lilandra nodded "then we better go shopping in celebration!" we both jumped up and I teleported us out of the crowded McDonalds to a near-by shopping centre, where we spent the whole afternoon shopping.

That night I returned to the Cullen castle and started searching for Edward. Reaching into my bond, I found him in the library. I rushed there a swung the doors open in a dramatic fashion. Looking around, I spotted on one of the seats. His golden eyes glittered like a thousand pieces of gold that had been stashed in a hidden cave with only one beam of sunlight shining in. His chocolate brown hair fluttered and twisted amongst itself like tango dancers with their swirling skirts and passionate movements. His skin like a pale white snowflake fluttering slowly from dark, stormy clouds to meet with its equally pale and pure, brothers on the ground to create snow. As I stared at him I contemplated stomping over to him and pressing a kiss to his perfect, pouty lips, or the other option. To shyly look at books, making it seem as if I am a studious person, who spends hours of my days in libraries. Drinking in the knowledge that spills out from the dull grey pages of leather bound books. After moments of contemplation, I made my decision. I walked over to where my beloved sat and said in a calm voice that promised excitement "Edward, my love, how are you feeling?" Edward looked at me then sighed and replied, his deep, manly voice sending shivers down my spine "I just don't feel that good, I feel as if I am missing something, something important" I gave him dazzling smile then replied "don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. EVER!"Edward gave me a brief glance then nodded and muttered something I couldn't hear. I was about to continue re-assuring him when my super hearing alerted me that an owl was only 2km away. I jumped up and ran out of the room; I had to look my best for the owl.


End file.
